Digidestined Canadian style
by Bekuki
Summary: it's digimon for canada
1. Default Chapter

  
Digimon Canadian Style  
Bekuki  
*Episode 1 season two*  
  
I don't digimon and boy if I did think of the money I would have.*day dreams*  
Tai-Hey Bekuki no far were the original digidestineds  
Bekuki-oh your no fun, just sit back and relax and watch my digidestineds take the stands.  
Note: kids are like 10-11  
This part of the digimon saga starts off on the other side of the world. Canada to be exect to be even more Annapolis   
valley, Nova Scotia.......  
  
Rally and her best friend Hitomi had been going to summer for a few years now and always went to the same camp,   
because it was their favorite.   
Camp Kidstone was a camp that had it all, and the camp always had the best counselors, plus they always let Rally and   
Hitomi be in the same cabin. As usual Rally and Hitomi were in the same cabin and they talked with the other kids same   
old same old. This year the counselors had decided to let a few kids take a hike on their own with a counselor far behind   
watching their team working skills. They had everyone pair up and sent them off on their ways.  
Rally was the optioned leader of the group, Rally had medium length brown hair, hazel, glasses, a black tank top, blue jean   
cut off shorts, her dog tag, best friend necklace and her whistle her Dad had given her. Her new watch of Pikachu,   
one of those c-watch things. Rally had her prize poseon her art book and kept it in a shoulder bag, that hung on her shoulder.   
Next was Hitomi Rally's best friend for life.   
Hitomi was black, she had dark brown crully hair tied in 3 scrunches , her light blue tank top and a light blue see through like   
over shirt, then her blue jean blue bottoms on. She also had the other half to Rally's best friends necklace.   
Trip was someone that Rally had taken a liking to him and in her own way she predicted him. Rally nicknamed him   
Tripper, he had raven black short hair and light blue eyes, he had on a white t-shirt and a pair of cargo shorts.   
Mark was a bit of a jerk, but he's not really that bad. He had blonde hair and ice blue eyes, he wore a soccer jersey   
and a pair of blue jeans.   
Then there was Kata she had on a pink t-shirt and a pair of white shorts. She had short blonde hair and aqua green   
eyes. She was a cry baby sometimes, but she was okay.   
Then of course there was David he was the most anti-social person. He had blenched his hair then dyed it red, he   
wore a yellow shirt and brown shorts. That was all of them, now with introductions aside let's start the story.  
  
~~Two days into the hike~~  
  
"I'm tried...."Kata whined.  
"I love the outdoors."Rally said taking a deep breath in.  
"I don't Rally, I have asthma."Trip said taking a puff from his inhaler.  
"Aw..Buck up Tripper."Rally said slapping him on the back.  
Trip caught off guard, stumbled into Mark who was walking behind him.  
"Hey watch where your going dork!"Mark shot at Trip angrily.  
"Shut up Mark and leave him alone."Rally said angrily.  
"I think the point of the exercise was to learn team work you two."Hitomi was smirking.  
"Whatever Hitomi."Rally said smirking.  
"I'm hungry!"Kata said sighing.  
"Okay everyone time for a break."Rally yelled to the group.  
Everyone sat down and eat and were ready and got up and started up on the hike again. All of a sudden it started to   
snow.  
"What???The hell is going on??"Rally said looking up at the sky.  
"Why is it snowing?"David perked up.  
"You can talk?"Mark said rudely.  
"Come on, let's figure out why it's snowing."Rally said looking around.  
They walked a little bit and noticed lights in the sky.  
"It's the Northen lights Rally."Trip explained.  
"I know that."Rally said sighing."But why can we see them here?"  
All of a sudden 6 comet like objects came flying down from the sky.  
"EPP!."Kata, Rally and Hitomi yelled.  
"Girls.."the 3 boys said rolling their eyes.  
"I wonder what they are.."Rally said as one begin to float in front of her. Then the rest of the strange objects begin to float in   
front of each of the children.  
"You pick it up first Rally."Trip said.  
"Huh? Why me?"Rally said.  
"Because you're the leader remember?"Kata said.  
"Oh ya."Rally said reaching out and grabbing the object."It's warm."  
Then each kid grabbed their objects and all of sudden a giant wave appeared in the sky and they were all sucked in and   
whisked away to another world.....  
  
"Oww my head where am I?"Rally said rubbing her head. She looked around."I'm on top of a tree a really high tree..." she   
looked beside her and saw a small creature that looked like a squirrel expect it was white with purple and red markings on it.  
"Ahhh!! Don't hurt me."Rally said scared.  
"I'm not going to hurt you Rally, besides you're my partner."the little creature squeaked to her.  
"Ho–w did you know my name?"she said nervously looking at it.  
"My name is Qusimon, my attack is bubble blow."she introduced herself.  
"Oh no where's my bag??"Rally said panking then noticed her art book was falling to the ground."Noo my art book."  
Rally said screaming.  
Qusimon opened her arms and reviled skin which she used to fly down and catch Rally's sketch book."Caught it."  
"Thank you every much."Rally said as she climbed down the tree. When she got down she found her book bag and put the   
book in her bag."Come on let's find thee others."  
Qusimon jumped onto Rally's shoulder and smiled.  
Rally first found Trip who was freaking out at the sight of his digital partner Musamon.  
"I'm Musamon Trip's digital partner, my bubble blow attack will blow you away."the digimon looked like a little kitten expect   
he was covered in golden stripes.  
"It's okay calm down Tripper, these little guys are our friends."Rally said smiling.  
"Okay..if you say so."Trip said.  
  
  
~~Later on~~  
  
Hitomi's partner was Stepmon, she looked like a dog expect she had green ears and a giant blue spot on her back.  
Mark's partner was what looked like a green lizard with strips, he was called Nadimon.  
Kata's digimon was a blue mouse who was called Shomon.  
David's digimon was called Playmon and looked like a purple monkey.  
  
~~Rally's POV~~  
"Well that was a while ago and we all have grown up a lot since that and the truth is evil is attacking the digital world again."  
Rally sighed."But truefully..I don't think we can stop it this time.........."  
  
~~5 years later*at the school yard*~~  
  
"Tripper I'm so worried, the evil force was returned and I don't think we'll be able to handle this alone.."Rally said looking at   
her digivice.  
"Don't worry Rally we'll be able to stop them."Trip tried to assure Rally.  
"But Hitomi's gone we can't fight with out her!"Rally said a few tears falling down her cheeks.  
"Rally it's okay really calm down, she went to a better place you know that."Trip put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Then why didn't she take me with her I'm her best friend."Rally said crying softly.  
  
~~Flash back 2 years ago*in the middle of the fight to save the world*~~  
  
Hitomi lye on the ground injured badly from an attack from a digimon.  
"Hitomi wake up we have to fight."Rally said moving Hitomi's shoulder.  
"Wake up!"Rally was crying now.  
"Please...we can-t fight with out her..."Rally cried even harder.  
  
~~2 weeks later*at Hitomi's funeral*~~  
  
Rally stood at Hitomi's grave crying."You not supposed to go your part of the team we need you..I need you.."Rally   
clasped to her knees.  
"Come on Rally we should go now the funerals over."a tall boy put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Okay Tripper..."Rally got up slowly and they both left.  
  
~~End flash back~~  
  
*~End~ Episode 1 season two*  
so what do you think..let me guess alittle confussing well anyways tell me what you think and if you like I'll conitue the story. 


	2. chapter two daaaaaaaaaa

*Episode 2 season two*  
  
I don't own digimon wandad wadadada  
  
Trip opens in talking. "In the last episode Rally's memories came back to haunt her and I tried to help her. I really think   
we're going to need more help then this to find out who's causing all the trouble in the digital world and how we can   
get back there....."  
  
~~Open to scene Rally talking with her cousin Chris~~  
  
"And that's the digital world Chris..."Rally said and looked down away from her cousin's view.   
Other then Hitomi Rally could always talk to her cousin.  
Chris was a tall boy only 1 year older then Rally, he had bloud hair and blue eyes and wore glasses too.  
"Well I think we're going to have to find away to get you and your friends back in there."Chris said thinking.  
"You're gonna help us Chris?!"Rally said surprised.  
"Oh course anything for my little cuz."he did a little wink at her to make a joke.  
"I'm not that little anymore."Rally said smirking.  
"Now remember when the monsters were attacking Odiba in Japan ?"   
"Ya I do, do you think those kids that battled were digidestineds too?"  
"I know they are, I remember emailing one of them what was his name.......Izzy I think and he said something   
about they being the digi–some things ..destined of japan and it was their jobs to save the world. Or something   
like that. I think if we can get a hold of them are troubles are over."Chris said.  
"Then how do we get a hold of him?"Rally said standing up.  
Chris smirked."I saved his email address all we do is send him an email."  
"I think he might think we're lying or that we are nuts....He's not going to believe a bunch of kids from   
Canada are digidestineds like him."  
"You maybe be right...Rally do you still have your digivice?"Chris said looking at her.  
"Ya here."Rally handed her digivice to him."What are you going to do with it?"  
"You'll see.."Chris turned in his chair to face his computer and brought up the scanner and scanned her   
digivice in and attached the picture to the email."Now he will have to believe us."  
"Ya your right."Rally said happily.  
Chris then sent the email off to the Izumi residence.  
  
~~Izzy's house*Japan*~~  
  
Izzy was checking his email, when came across a one from Canada.  
  
  
~~*End*Episode 2 season two~~  
I know this one was short but I ran out of computer time enjoy anyway.....hehehehee 


	3. chaper 3

~~Episode 3 season two~~  
I don't own digimon yayayaadddaaa  
  
sorry about the long wait guys I had to go on a school trip for a couple weeks.  
  
Chris opens in talking. "In last weeks episode Rally came to talk to me about this whole   
digimon thing it's really unbelievable I just hope this Izzy guy can help us."  
  
~~Open to scene Izzy just finishing reading email~~  
"Inconceivable..."Izzy said to himself as he went for the phone. He dailed Tai's number.  
"Mrs. Kayima is Tai there?"Izzy spoke into the phone.  
"Just a section. TAI!!Your wanted on the phone."Mrs Kayima yelled away from the reviver.  
"I got it mom!"Tai yelled and grabbed the phone."Tai's the name soccers my game."Tai said   
jokingly.  
"Very funny Tai, but I have some serious to tell you."  
"What is it Izzy?"  
"There are other digidestineds, and they are in Canada."  
"Are you sure Izzy?"  
"Yes, I was emailed a picture of her digivice and she was talking about a new evil tai, I   
think we have a problem."  
  
Rally's younger sister was walking to school went a bright light appeared in front of   
her."Pretty."she grabbed in and went along her way.  
Other where two other kids got new digivices.   
Marie comes home."Rally I'm homie."  
Rally comes out and greets her little sister. Marie is a little shorter then Rally and is 10   
they look the same."Have fun today?"  
"Ya and look what I found."Marie held out a small oddly shaped purple digivice.  
"Marie where did you get this??!"Rally was a little freaked out.  
"In was floating in front of me, she a took it."  
"That means you're a digidestined."  
"Digi-what?"  
"I gotta call Tripper."  
  
  
~~*End*Episode 3 season two~~  
I know it's short but I have exams to study for... 


End file.
